


Impossible Things Happen

by lilywood16



Series: That's Very Me [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywood16/pseuds/lilywood16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose, as it should be. At least, that's what's supposed to happen. But Rose has gone missing again, and this time, against her will. (Doctor Who AU series 5&6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things Happen

Any recognizable dialogue is not mine. It's property of BBC, Doctor Who and those companies, so yeah...

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple." The girl said in confusion.

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you liked them."

"No no no. I like yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Gimme yogurt." Rose was trying not to laugh.

"I hate yogurt. It's just stuff with bits in!" He said after spitting it out.

"You said it was your favorite."

"New mouth, new rules! It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes-" he trailed off as he made a strange move, gold light escaping his mouth. He continued on as if nothing had happened.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" She asked worriedly.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give any decent food. You're Scottish. Fry something." The girl tried bacon and then beans.

"Beans are evil. Bad bad beans." She tried toast and that too was rejected.

"Got some carrots." She offered.

"Carrots. Are you insane? No, wait. Hang on, I know what I need. I need... fish fingers. And custard." He was eating it happily while she and Rose both ate out of the ice cream tub with spoons. She was watching him curiously, and Rose was watching both of them in amusement.

"Funny." The girl commented.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish." Rose smothered a giggle.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." He said distractedly.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." Rose flinched, feeling grief rise up, only to squash it down firmly.

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky." Amelia said gravely.

"So your aunt. Where's she?"

"She's out." Amelia answered, unconcerned. Rose and the Doctor shared a look.

"And she left you all alone?" Rose asked softly.

"I'm not scared."

"'Course you're not! You're not afraid of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man and falls out of the box, man eats fish custard. And look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

After getting the Doctor a banana, he and Rose went to Amelia Pond's room to see the crack. Rose took one look and flinched. He glanced at her, finally dropping her hand. He moved Amelia's desk. She listened as he questioned Amelia about the crack in her bedroom wall.

"You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." He said, examining the crack.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." Amelia held out an apple with a smiley face cut into it. He took it, smiling slightly.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later." He put the apple into his pocket, like he did almost anything she handed to him. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing, where's the draft coming from?"

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" He asked excitedly.

"What?"

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom." He turned to look at Rose then, understanding her reaction.

"You could feel it?" she nodded in affirmative. He turned back to Amelia. "Sometimes, can you hear? "

"A voice. Yes." He took a glass of water and threw it all over the floor. Rose rolled her eyes and went for a towel. She wiped up the mess and watched as he pressed it to her wall.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Something whispered.

"Prisoner Zero?"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amelia asked.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice came again.

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yes."

"Everything's going to be fine." He said, looking back at Rose, who understood and came to stand next to him. He took Amelia's hand and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the crack.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped." The whisper grew louder as the wall split apart.

"Hello? Hello?" The Doctor called and Rose wanted to smack him. A giant blue eye looked at them, assessing.

"What's that?" Amelia asked. A bolt of light hit the Doctor, and he doubled over, and then the crack closed again.

"There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new." Rose gave him a dirty look, arms crossed.

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless..." he trailed off again.

"Unless what?"

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." Rose kept staring at something outside in the hall. And then the cloisters began to ring and both were racing for the Tardis.

"Not good, Not good. Not Good!" He said, scrambling for the Tardis. Rose sighed as he hoisted himself up. He looked down at Rose, biting his lip. She sighed and held up a hand.

"Five minutes, you hear? FIVE. Not a year, not a day, FIVE minutes." He nodded and jumped. Rose stood back with Amelia and then sighed.

"I don't suppose you know where I could find a job...actually, can I just use your phone?" Amelia looked confused.

"Why?"

"It won't be five minutes, it will be much longer. I need to phone a friend. I can stay with him, probably work with him too."

"Phone's inside." Amelia said blankly. Rose sighed and dug deep into her shoulder bag. She came up with three numbers. She dialed the first.

"Hey Jack, it's Rose, I need a place to crash for a week, and I need to get to Cardiff, can you help me out?"


End file.
